Coffee, Anyone?
by Pirate Of The Stars
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia met Natsu Dragneel in a coffee shop. From there, chaos brought them together again and again. Some people call it coincidence. Others call it love. Do you know what it actually is? Fate. "Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia, I now pronounce you...soulmates!"
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfillia met Natsu Dragneel in a coffee shop. It was a quiet day, and Lucy was the only customer there. She was waiting for her best friend, Levy McGarden, but it didn't seem like she was coming.

_I know Levy warned me she might not make it, but...oh well._ Lucy got up from her table to order something at the counter.

The first thing she noticed was that the cashier's hair was _pink_. What? It didn't look dyed...but who had pink hair? The second thing he noticed was that he seemed _very _preoccupied with his phone. How rude.

"Um...can I have a latte please?" Lucy asked.

The man looked up, and Lucy realized he must be her age.

"Sure." He said with a grin. "I'll be right with ya."

Lucy smiled and sat back down, looking at the window. She needed inspiration for her new story. She had a good idea for the plot, but she needed a character. Someone who stood out. Had a personality.

"Here ya go, miss." A voice spoke. Lucy turned to see the same pinkette from before was right in front of her, holding two cups of coffee.

"I only ordered one cup of coffee sir…" Lucy said, confused.

The man's grin grew bigger as he set her coffee in front of her.

"The other's for me." He pulled a chair next to her, his black coffee threatening to spill.

"W-what? Don't you have a job to do?  
"Na. It's a slow day. Might as well enjoy it with a friend."

Lucy blinked. _Friend?_

"Um...okay?"

At that moment, Lucy's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and grinned at the caller ID. _Levy._

Lucy pressed the answer button and began to complain at once.

"Levy! Where are you! I'm waiting for you at the Fairy Tail coffee shop that you work at, and yet _you are not here_!"

"S-sorry Lucy!" Levy's voice spoke. "I was a little busy with-"

"Who's that, shrimp?" A gruff voice asked in the background.

"You got busy with Gajeel," Lucy said flatly. But the beginnings of a smile were tugging at her lips.

"It's not what you think! We just happened to meet up and-"

"Don't worry Levy, I understand. How long until you arrive?"

"Gajeel is driving me. I'll be there in two minutes."

"That is when both of your guys' shifts start," Lucy said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know and I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't mean to-"

Lucy rolled her eyes and let it go.

"It's fine, Levy."

At that moment, the door flew open, and Gajeel and Levy stepped inside.

The two were polar opposites. Levy was petite, which soft blue hair and a beautiful smile. Gajeel, on the other hand, was tall with spiky black hair and tons of piercings.

Levy's face brightened as she caught sight of her friends. "Lucy-" Upon seeing who was with Lucy, however, the smile faded to confusion. "Natsu? Your shift isn't until tomorrow!"

Natsu (Lucy assumed that was his name) shrugged.

"Master asked me to work overtime. I'm getting paid more anyway, so whatever."

"Lucy, you know Natsu?" Levy asked.

" 'Course I know Luigi!" Natsu said proudly, and Lucy raised her lip in disgust.

"No. He's just hanging around for some reason."

And then Natsu's phone began to ring.

He looked at the caller ID in disgust and pressed call.

"Wadda you want, popsicle?" He asked rudely.

"Erza's coming to the shop, flame brain. Be ready."

Natsu gasped.

"I gotta run." He said, chuckling nervously. He grabbed Lucy's phone ("Hey!") and quickly tapped something.

"I added myself to your phone. Call me!" He yelled, before dashing out of the store.

"How strange..."Lucy murmured. "Well, I have no intent to call him, so whatever."

Little did she know that in less than 24 hours, she _would _be calling him. After all, how else was going to save her life?


	2. Chapter 2

As Lucy exited the cafe, she headed toward her house. And, as she walked, a certain pink-haired boy preoccupied her thoughts.

_What a strange boy...he would make a perfect book character…_

And that's when it clicked.

Lucy grinned as her lightbulb went off. It was a great idea. And he would never have to know.

She reached her apartment and fished for her keys from her pocket. Just as she was about to put the key in the lock, she heard a scuffling from _inside her apartment_. She froze.

_Who is inside my apartment…?_

Lucy swallowed, but she wasn't going to back away. She was going to get to the bottom of this. She pushed open the door to see...no one. Her house looked the same as always. Her bed looked normal, and her mini table stood in its normal position.

"Hello?" Lucy whispered. "Is anyone there?"

No answer.

She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Must have just been my imagination." She spoke allowed and threw her keys on her bed. She went into the bathroom and prepared her shower.

After taking a quick shower, she walked around her apartment in a simple towel. She grabbed a change of clothes and quickly changed.

_I should start my new novel! _She thought with determination.

She sat at her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper.

She put her pen to the paper, and at that moment, two hands from behind covered her mouth with a napkin.

"MMMMMMMMM!" She screamed.

"Quiet, princess. No time for screaming." A voice whispered in her ear, and Lucy felt everything fade to a pitch dark black.

Lucy cracked open her eyes to find herself tied to a chair. She was in the middle of an empty room, and it was pitch black.

"Look, she's awake." A voice spoke.

"I know." A familiar voice grumbled. A _very _familiar voice. But Lucy couldn't pinpoint it...who was that?

"Should we deliver her now?" The first voice spoke again.

"Just let her stay like that. The master told us to leave bunny girl alone. For now." The moment the second voice called her bunny girl, it clicked. With a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, Lucy spoke.

"Gajeel?" She whispered, hoping it wasn't true.

"Quiet, bunny girl." The voice growled back, and Lucy felt as if she was going to cry. Gajeel was a kidnapper? Levy was in love with this horrible man?

"Oh my gosh! Levy! Were you just messing around with her!?" Lucy felt herself begin to hyperventilate. Her poor friend...this was all her fault. Lucy had figured out by now that these people must have been targeting her for a while, and Gajeel had probably been Levy's boyfriend just so he could get close enough to kidnap the blond bestie.

"Shut up," Gajeel growled. A warning Lucy did not take.

"How could you hurt her like that! She's such a sweet, innocent girl! How could you mess with her feelings like that?!"

_Slap._

Lucy let out a cry, and her face throbbed.

"Shrimp ain't nothing to me." He muttered. She swallowed.

"Oh, touchy subject?" The first voice said. She could hear the devious smile behind the words.

Gajeel growled.

"W-why am I here?" Lucy asked, quick to change the subject.

"Your daddy wants you back. He misses you." The unknown voice said.

Lucy felt dread swirl in her stomach. No, anyone but her father. She couldn't stand that. She couldn't face him again. Never again.

"Please, let me go," Lucy begged.

"Sorry, little missy. Your daddy is paying quite a sum of money to bring you home." There was a pause. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon." The voice whispered, and Lucy heard a click and the slam of a door.

She was alone.

She hated being alone.

The tears began to fall. She made no noise, and the tears fell silently. Lucy suppressed a cry of anguish and cried herself to sleep.

Was anyone going to rescue this damsel in distress?

You might be a little panicked for dear Lucy. Let me put your mind at rest. Don't worry, dear readers. Lucy will be alright.

After all, a dragon was on his way.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lucy awoke, she was still in the dark. She was still alone. She was still kidnapped.

At that moment, she felt her leg buzz. _Wait...what?_

It was her phone! It was still in her pocket!

Lucy wiggled her arms until she could finally pull out her phone, and read the messages left to her.

From Levy:

_Hey Lucy! Sorry about today, promise to make it up to you!_

_Wanna meet up tomorrow?_

_TYL, bye!_

Lucy considered calling Levy, but her finger hovered above the call button, unwilling to press down. Finally, she pressed the home button.

She couldn't do it. As selfish as it was, she didn't want to reveal the truth to Levy just yet. _Let her be happy for now. After this all blows over, I'll tell her. I'll get out of here. I'll get out of this situation. _She instructed herself, repeating the mantra.

Then, she scrolled through her contacts and picked one at random.

As the phone rang, she gulped. What if they didn't pick up? Or if her kidnappers walked in?

Before she had the chance to dial off, a voice spoke, panicked.

"Luigi! Are you okay?"

Lucy nearly laughed. This was too funny. Out of all the people, she had called _Natsu_. And he was worried as if he knew what was going on!

"Actually, no…" She murmured.

"I went to your apartment. It was a mess." He spoke.

"Wait. How do you know where I live?! And how did you get in?!" Lucy said, momentarily stunned.

"I followed you to your house last night. And you left the door unlocked." He spoke as if it was totally normal.

"Wa wa wait. Are you some f*cking stalker?!"

"No! I just...you know what, that isn't important. What matters is what happened. Tell me!"

Lucy trembled as she spoke in a whisper.

"I was kidnapped. I'm tied to a chair right now...I think they're giving me to my dad."

"Your dad?"

"I ran away from home a few years back. My dad's pretty powerful, and he hired these guys to drag me back home."

"Don't worry Luce. I'm-"

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Lucy screamed as the mysterious person spoke. She hadn't even heard him come in.

"Now now, no need for that." The voice said with a chuckle. Swiftly, Lucy's phone was taken out of her hand.

"Who would this be?" The man asked Natsu over the phone.

"Your worst enemy, you mother f*cker! Give Luce back, you sh*tty lowlife!" Natsu yelled over the phone.

"Now now, language young man." The voice said with a laugh. "Go mind your own business and we will take care of Ms. Heartfillia. Goodbye!" And Lucy heard her phone crushed into a million little pieces.

"Now, no more tricks, okay?" The man said to her.

"Let me go!" Lucy screamed.

"Tut tut tut. Have you learned nothing?"

At that moment, the door flew open, revealing a spread of light. Lucy gasped at the man before her.

His hair was a mixture of black and white, and his eyes were pitch black. His pale face practically glowed with anger.  
"Juvia!" He said, glowering at the girl in the doorway. A blue-haired girl with dull ocean eyes and a similarly pale face stood, one hand remaining on the door and the other holding a pink umbrella.

"We have a visitor, Totomaru." She spoke dully.

"What do you mean?"

"Juvia means- you know what, Juvia gives up!" In a flash, those previously dull gray eyes turned into emotional ones.

"Salamander's here!" She cried. Tears started to run down her face, and, as if magic, water started to flood the floor, and continued to rise.

At her words, Totomaru paled to an even lighter shade. But, upon seeing the water on the ground, he grabbed the girls shoulders.

"Juvia! Calm down! We can take him! Tell me what happened!"

Juvia (had she heard him correctly? It was hard to tell over the crying) took a deep breath and stopped crying. The water disappeared.

"W-well," Juvia began. "Everything was going to plan. Aria, Sol, and Juvia were playing slap-jack when the door was thrown open." She continued in a trembling voice. "I-it was Salamander! He started to breath his fire everywhere! And was yelling, 'Where is Luce!' " Juvia's sobs were coming back. "S-so scary! Juvia was scared!"

"Where is he now?!" Totumaru demanded.

"Sol and Aria are fighting him!" She said between sobs.

Totomaru threw Juvia down on the floor and raced through the door. Lucy's mind raced. Only one person called her "Luce". Natsu. But who was Salamander? From Juvia's description, some sort of _dragon_. But that was impossible! ...right?

Juvia continued to cry on the floor, and Lucy could not help but feel sorry.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Juvia looked up.

"All your fault." She growled, shaking. She slowly stood up, and Lucy felt a chill run down her spine. "You brought Salamander here!"

And Lucy screamed as the girl jumped upon her, intent on ripping her apart.

Are you following the story, dear readers? You should understand what's happening...so I ask you. Will the dragon save the princess? Or will she be dead by the time he reaches her?


End file.
